


Backfire

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Comment Fic, Confusion, Fabulousweapon Prompt Party fill, Gen, M/M, Thinking they're someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor cocks an eyebrow, glancing quickly down at his chart. “Son…what’s your name again?”</p><p>“What kind of question is that? Like I wouldn’t know. Danny, Danny Williams.” He gestures toward the blond with exasperation. “And don’t start with the Danno thing. What did I tell you about that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ousoonerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ousoonerfan).



> Original prompt: Steve has been hurt, he wakes from his coma, he is convinced he is Danny.
> 
> The actual prompt was supposed to be that Steve's convinced he's with Danny, and since I'm writing that story this one kinda warped into something crazy.

It always backfires on Scott when he gets close to his costars this fast. So many hours on set, then the bonding after work to make the chemistry click even more on screen. After that much time you know someone. You might not know what their favorite snack was after elementary school, or other meaningless details of their past, but you learn each other now. He and Alex have been growing closer, and he still can’t figure out if that ‘s a good thing or not. Not when crap like this happens and he’s the one sitting next to his friend’s hospital bed freaking out.

The thing is, he never realized how much a cliché Danny’s failing hands are becoming until he sees Alex do it for the first time, without an accent. Actually, he still has an accent; as much as anyone from Jersey does. It takes Scott aback, but the words are what has him really worried.

“So, I was thinking we could take Grace to the beach this weekend. Maybe do a surfing lesson or two if Rachel will let me have her.”

Scott snorts, laughing. “Grace? And like you would even be able to get on a board at this point. It’s just not happening.”

Alex’s mouth opens to respond, but the doctor cuts him off as he walks back in holding a chart.

“You have a mild concussion, but your scans are all coming back fine. I’d say you’ll have a bit of a headache for a day or two so I’m going to prescribe a painkiller for you. A day or two of rest and you can return to work. I have your release papers right here, just need a signature.”

“What about this bump?” Alex’s hands fail a bit, gesturing upwards. Scott’s jaw drops. “I can’t go out looking like this? And my hair…it’s a mess. Steve, go get me a hat to cover this up.”

“STEVE?” Danny’s eyes bug out. “Alex, what the hell man?”

The doctor cocks an eyebrow, glancing quickly down at his chart. “Son…what’s your name again?”

“What kind of question is that? Like I wouldn’t know. Danny, Danny Williams.” He gestures toward the blond with exasperation. “And don’t start with the Danno thing. What did I tell you about that?”

His eyes dart back and forth confused as the two men stare in silence. Scott and the doctor turn to each other at the same time.

“Outside,” Scott glares. The two leave the room with lingering glances as Alex begins to bitch. “What the hell is goi-"

“I’m going to consult a psychologist but there’s nothing in his scans to show damage. At the most he’s mildly disoriented.” The doctor looked in through the window. “Honestly though, I’d have thought any disorientation this bad would have made him think he was his character…not yours.”

“You watch the show?”

The doctor raises his eyebrow, and pulls back his coat to reveal a Hawaiian shirt. “It’s Hawaii brah. You’d have to work pretty hard to find someone who doesn’t know your show.”

Scott sighed, nodding resignedly. “So what am I supposed to do with this goof?”

The doctor grins. “Take him home, and just play along until the psych evaluation. No heavy lifting and make him take those pain pills.”

“STEVEN.” Alex’s voice booms through the door angrily. “Is there a reason why my medical condition is being discussed with the man that put me in here and not with me?”

Scott’s eyes look pleadingly at the doctor.

“Two days. Just take it easy, and play along.” He patted the blond on the shoulder, and moved on to his next patient after passing off the paperwork to his nurse.

This was going to be hell.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO:  
> I'm still accepting prompts for my Prompt Party!  
> Here's the link if you want to submit yours:  
> http://fabulousweapon.livejournal.com/22486.html#cutid1


End file.
